Forum:OMG Vaults
Why do people keep making vaults above the number 112? Every vault above the number 112 is contradicting cannon.. grr its just annoying --Teh Krush 11:52, 18 February 2009 (UTC) I total agree with you. but what can we really do? I tried to have a group discussion on creative ideas other the vaults and BoS but it didn't stick. Templar88 13:21, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :I'm more upset by the lack of proper spelling and grammar. Some of these pages just hurt my brain they're so bad. -- El jota 13:13, 18 February 2009 (UTC) As the leader of the Bad Spelling Society here at the Fallout fanon, I am affected by your words ;) Templar88 13:21, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :Ha ha, that is why i created the cleanup template.. Template:Clean Up --Teh Krush 19:59, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah, Vaults over 122 are non-canon, actually. Just wanted to point that out. --Twentyfists 22:49, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Oh 122? same thing i see a bunch in the 2 hundreds //--Teh Krush 22:50, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Well, I suppose it doesn't say anywhere that the 122 project safehouse vaults were numbered sequentially. -BortJr Yaaaa, but they did say that they only made 122 vaults. And the purpose of numbering the vaults numerically was for recoding and analysis for the vault experiment. If you were a filing clerk of a research scientist, would you honestly think numbering the 122 with random numeric and letters text? I wouldn’t. Templar88 01:21, 19 February 2009 (UTC) I can think of any number of justifications for not numbering sequentially, but it'd all be guessing on my part. On the http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Vault page it does say that only 122 vaults were Project Safehouse, but also says the true number of vaults is unknown (third paragraph under True Purpose). That information comes from an interview with Chris Taylor, so it may or may not be considered canon. -BortJr Time for me to jump into the discussion. Correct me if I am wrong, but the 122 vaults were public vaults. People can create as many vaults as they want due to their being no clear number of vaults. Private vaults were built that weren't numbered. Now people cannot create vaults over 122 that are for public use since any vault after the 122 were private. If I were to create say Vault 200 then it would have to be a private vault created by a rich man or for a secret project. It cannot be like Vault 101 that was intended for public use. Rasengod 04:55, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :Nor would any of those vaults be part of the experiments, unless designed and funded by an outside, non-governmental source. Or at least a non-Project-Safehouse government project. Each department of government knows very little about the projects of the other departments. Though the chance of them being named similarly to the Vault-tec vaults is exceedinly unlikely. -BortJr Exactly. If people want to make a vault past the established number they can, but they should be creative. They don't have to call it a vault though. There could be a whole different group responsible for building the vault. People should be creative about it instead of making generic Vault names like 200, 201, 202, etc... Rasengod 05:31, 19 February 2009 (UTC) that’s the thing, their not being creative their simply using the vaults to cheat the fallout and get huge stockpiles of big guns and ammo. Personal I think when "private" vaults were brought up in the discussion they were referring to Enclave safe house. There is no way a "private" vault would be built by Vault-tech(and only vault-tech builds vaults)to be so large and so well equipped as most of the vaults here. Vault-tech was a government contractor, looking to make the most amount of money with the least amount spent. Templar88 14:27, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :I'm kind of in this category. My fanon vaults are the results of a private contract between my fanon corporation, Med-Tek, and Vault-Tec. I feel it's a little more legitimate than a private bunker in that Med-Tek is a major corporation with the power and resources to construct it own vaults if necessary, so contracting the construction of its own vaults it really not out of the realm of possibilities in my eyes. -- El jota 00:44, 20 February 2009 (UTC) How about they just name them different, sure they are making a VAULT but it doesnt have to be uncannon and be like Vault 1938734792347 or w.e., they can call it the "Lolcopters Inc. Underground Facility" for all i care haha //--Teh Krush 20:07, 19 February 2009 (UTC) I made Military Bunker A-24 to get around the whole "Vault" thing anyway. Its got radiation shielding and experimentation. Why A-24? No reason. I'm hoping people could maybe try and use "Mining Tunnel X" and "Military Bunker Y" and "Army Base/Fort/Armory/Secret Facility Z" instead. Get some variation in there. --Twentyfists 23:29, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Dude I new to this, but even Fanon must have rules, but hey I can still think of some good ones, I made vault 66 and 67Brengarrett 00:22, 21 February 2009 (UTC) You're right, too many Vaults, its not even funny any more, there are plenty of real vaults out there that haven't been written about. And Teh Krush, not to be snarky or anything, but as you created the Cleanup Template, I think you should know that canon only has one N. Cannon is the thing that shoots stuff. Run4urLife! 00:55, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Sowwy. //-- Teh Krush 00:56, 15 March 2009 (UTC) lol KuHB1aM 17:32, 15 March 2009 (UTC)